


Предопределено

by kit_sune



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_sune/pseuds/kit_sune





	Предопределено

Эльхана всегда смотрела на людей свысока. Сколь бы великим ни был смертный человек, будь то прославленный король, бесстрашный благородный рыцарь или самый мудрый старец, во взгляде принцессы неизбежно была капля снисхождения.   
Словно у нее было нечто, недоступное даже пониманию человеческого рода.  
Эльхана верила в судьбу и предназначение. Все верили.   
Однако Эльхана только себя считала способной не просто увидеть свою судьбу, но и изменить ее.  
Она называла это свободой. А людей - несвободными. Про себя, конечно, не вслух. Не признаваясь даже самой себе в таких мыслях.  
Жалела чуть-чуть смертных. Такое сожаление, мол, я бы рада вас освободить, да ведь вы сами не захотите. Вам нравится верить в свое предназначение и слепо следовать ему.  
Жалость свободного существа к тем, кто обрек себя, по незнанию, на добровольные оковы.  
Жалость высшего существа - к низшим.  
Она осознает много лет спустя, какой же глупой наивной девчонкой она была. Думала, что может сама управлять своей судьбой. Иметь власть над тем, что неподвластно даже Богам.  
Потому что даже Боги бессильны перед собственным предназначением.  
Потому что она ничем не отличается от тех самых людей, на которых она всегда смотрела со снисхождением и, чего греха таить, превосходством.  
Но это будет еще очень не скоро. Пройдет не одна ее жизнь.  
А сейчас она стоит перед главой Тарсиса, и ей абсолютно неинтересно уже, что он там говорит.  
Ей уже даже неинтересен тот рыцарь, который поднял ее звездочку.  
Она смотрит на остальных людей.   
И видит только одного.  
Потому что путь всех других ей ясен. Он одинаков, что у рыцаря, что у полуэльфа.  
Слишком много причин, слишком много "потому что"...  
Потому что этот маг в алой мантии не верит в то, что судьбу и предназначение нельзя изменить.   
Чужие, по крайней мере.  
Она смотрит, смотрит, смотрит...  
И какое-то чувство копошится в районе ее сердца, когда маг смотрит на нее в ответ.  
Спустя много-много времени, смерть отца и битву, это чувство ясно даст ей понять, что она бессильна перед своей судьбой.  
Потому что даже оно не приблизит принцессу Сильванести Эльхану Звездный Ветер к Черному магу Рейстлину Маджере.

И ничего ей, Эльхане, с этим не сделать.


End file.
